happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Disco Bear
Disco Bear es un personaje principal de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del personaje Es un oso con afro naranja y dos patillas, al que le gusta bailar disco (de ahí su nombre). Usa ropa de los 70s como pantalones de campana, zapatos de plataforma de baile color naranja y blanco, y una chaqueta amarilla de ocio. Siempre trata de impresionar a Petunia y Giggles o a Flaky (sólo en un episodio), pero siempre falla y a veces muere y/o mata a las chicas con quienes coquetea. Por ejemplo en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, él empuja a Flaky fuera del camino al entrar en la escena, después se va a coquetear con Giggles y Petunia. Sin embargo, cuando Flaky está parada fuera de su puerta, más tarde, él parece estar feliz de verla. En Rink Hijinks, él descuidadamente lanza a Flaky a un limpia pisos, cuando está tratando de mostrar sus habilidades de patinaje sobre hielo. Si se interesa en alguien o algo, gruñirá con voz profunda. Al parecer es rico, porque en varios episodios se ve que tiene muebles muy lujosos, también tiene una cabaña en las montañas y un submarino. Siempre dice "¡Oh, Yeah!", de hecho es casi lo único que dice. Este personaje es también característico por tener un grito seco casi sin voz, diferente a los demás personajes. A veces pone en peligro las vidas de todos a su alrededor. A pesar de sus fracasos en cortejar a las damas, parece estar bien financieramente como se le ve con una cabina privada de esquí en "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!", un hogar de lujo (que se parece a un piso de soltero decorado con la muebles de la década de 1970, pinturas de arte moderno, una cama en forma de corazón, un cuarto de baño parecido al de un hotel, y paquetes de velas románticas) en la serie de TV, una bañera de hidromasaje en el'' "Wishy Washy", un coche deportivo en Blind Date, una silla de pulverización de cabello en "Easy Comb, Easy Go", y su propio submarino en Sea What I Found. Su situación financiera podría ser el resultado de una carrera musical anterior en los años 70 a la altura de la época disco. En Ipso Fatso, cuando Disco Bear se despierta y baila al baño, se puede ver un disco de oro que cuelga en la pared de su dormitorio, lo que indica que puede haber hecho un álbum de éxito que le dio una pequeña fortuna antes de la era del disco llegara a su fin. Además, su silueta se puede ver en un registro del disco en una máquina en "A Change of Heart", posiblemente dando a entender que él publicó dicho álbum. Sus muertes implican generalmente su cabeza, ojos, o explosiones, al igual que muchos otros personajes, los otros son aleatorios. Al igual que Lumpy, (y a un menor grado que Splendid), Disco Bear tiene un grito agudo como se ve en los episodios Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found , y "As Your Wish", a pesar de su voz es más profunda que la de todos los HTF. Disco Bear tiene malos hábitos alimenticios, come perros calientes, huevos, tocino y otros alimentos grasos, mientras que desprecia las frutas y verduras, como se ve en "A Change of Heart" y en Ipso Fatso. Debido a esto, él tiene sobrepeso, ocasionalmente sufre de baja autoestima, no es capaz de correr mucho, y tiene problemas cardíacos. Además del baile disco, tiene talento en patinaje, esquí, y lanzando frisbees a grandes distancias. Se ha dicho que durante la producción de la serie de Internet, a la mayoría de los escritores no les gustaba Disco Bear porque lo encontraron molesto. No fue hasta la serie de televisión que comenzó a gustarles. Aunque Disco Bear muere mucho, sobrevivió en Stayin' Alive, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, "A Change of Heart", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Happy New Year", "YouTube 101: Subscriptions" y By The Seat Of Your Pants. Episodios de Disco Bear Muertes Famosas *Rink Hijinks *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Wishy Washy *Hello Dolly *As You Wish Roles como Protagonista #Stayin' Alive #Rink Hijinks #Hello Dolly! #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie #Put Your Back Into It Roles como Secundario #Blind Date #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Sea What I Found #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Chew said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #A Vicious Cycle Roles de Aparición #Class Act #Wishy Washy #As You Wish #Double Whammy pt.1 #Wrath of Con #YouTube 101:Subscriptions #Breaking Wind #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z #Dream Job Roles Famosos #Youtube 101:Subscriptions #A Change of Heart #Rink Hijinks #As You Wish Ocupaciones o Carreras #Bombero - Who's to Flame? #Abarrotero - See What Develops #Carrera de Música (probablemente) - En "Ipso Fatso" se puede ver un disco de oro que cuelga en la pared de su dormitorio #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Policía - A Vicious Cycle #Conde - Dream Job (En un sueño de Sniffles) Asesinatos Cometidos por Disco Bear *'Cuddles'''- 3 ("Ipso Fatso", "Who's to Flame?", "Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Stayin Alive") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Petunia' - 1 ("Stayin' Alive") *'Handy' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso","Easy Comb, Easy Go" junto con ''Flaky'')' *'Nutty''' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Pop '- 1 ("Who's to Flame?")'' *'Cub''' - 2 ("Ipso Fatso", "Sea what I Found" junto con Pop) *'Flaky' - 2 ("Rink Hijinks", "Who's to Flame?") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Russell' - 1 ("Ipso Fatso") *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy '- 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Le gustan todos los personajes femeninos (como Flaky, Petunia y Giggles), a excepción de Lammy (Aunque nunca se han encontrado hasta ahora). *Él es el único personaje que tiene pelo en el pecho como se ve en los episodios Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, y Sea What I Found. *También es el segundo personaje (después de Lumpy) para que tiene pezones. *Disco Bear ha aparecido en algunas series de Internet y series de TV con Lumpy. Si Disco Bear tiene un papel protagonista, Lumpy igual es protagonista o aparece. Si Lumpy tiene un papel protagonista, Disco Bear también lo protagoniza, o aparece. *En la sección "Collect Them All" del primer "Blood DVD", sw revela que Disco Bear fue campeón de disco volador en 1972, cuando él era un niño. *En la selección del episodio de la Segunda Entrega DVD, Disco Bear tiene su propia marca de cereal llamado "Disc-O's". La caja tiene un 70 en ella. También se puede ver en un fondo de pantalla en el sitio junto con cereales de Handy. *Él es uno de los personajes que no mueren en su episodio de debut, los otros son Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (discutible), Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Mole, Lammy, Mime y Flippy. *Disco Bear es uno de los ocho personajes que usan ropa. Los otros son Mime, Flippy, Mole, Russell,Lammy, Pop y Lumpy. *Él también tiene un conjunto de vestuario, incluyendo un traje de diseño de leopardo azul de manga larga pijamas de dos piezas, algo de ropa de entrenamiento de color rojo y blanco, un traje de esquí de color marrón y un traje speedo leopardo. *A veces se le confunde con un león (por su afro y su gruñido), aunque él obviamente no lo es. *Su disfraz en Halloween Smoochie, se asemeja al de la novela de Jackson. Otra cosa en común para ellos, ambos aman la música y el baile. *Disco Bear es otro personaje que llevan pantalones, junto con Russell y Lumpy. *Él es el único personaje que sólo aparece una vez en la primera temporada de internet. *Él, junto con Cuddles, es la víctima más frecuente de Giggles. *Hasta el momento, Disco Bear coqueteó dos veces con Flaky. Ahora son muy buenos amigos, como los demás. *Disco Bear parece tener su propia canción. *En Comb Easy, Easy Go, es capaz de hacer el paso de la Luna de Michael Jackson, también puede girar como él. *Disco Bear murió en cada episodio de la segunda temporada de Internet en el que apareció. *Su tasa de supervivencia es del 33%. *En la serie de televisión de su tasa de supervivencia es del 25%. *En la serie de televisión: Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Nutty y Mole apearen en todos sus papeles como protagonista. *En la serie de televisión, no apareció en Deep Six, Ten Speed y Series of Twelve. *Es uno de los cinco personajes que nunca aparecen en un segmento completo en series de televisión, los otros cuatro son Splendid, Handy, Russell y Nutty. *Ipso Fatso es el episodio más famoso que Disco Bear que ha protagonizado hasta ahora, debido a que mata a Sniffles, Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cub, Cuddles y Lumpy. ¡Un afortunado 7! *Sea What I Found y A Vicious Cycle, son los únicos episodios en los que Disco Bear aparece sin mujeres. *Es el único personaje que no incluye su voz gritando en los clips See & Scream feature del Third Strike DVD. *La primera y, hasta ahora, la única vez en la que está calvo es Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear no tiene cola, lo cual es raro, porque los osos reales tienen colas, aunque pequeñas y rechonchas. *Él es el primer personaje que nota la adicción a los dulces de Nutty. *Es similar al personaje de Cartoon Network Johnny Bravo porque ambos parecen ser bastante ricos y coquetean con las chicas con frecuentemente, pero casi nunca tienen éxito y por lo general terminan heridos. También es como Glenn Quagmire de la comedia televisiva Padre de familia por razones similares. Parece que a los tres personajes les gusta bailar. *Sus tres apariciones en la Tercera Temporada de Internet fueron muy breves. Splendid protagonizó dos de ellos. en:Disco Bear Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con cabello